Express the decimal as a percent. $0.18$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.18 = \dfrac{18}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.18} = 18\%$ $18$ per hundred = $18$ per cent = $18$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.